Mortmain is Back, or is He?
by EmeraldCityWizard
Summary: My first Fanfic, don't judge too harshly. Starts out with the birth of James, Tessa and Will's son. A few years after James is born, one of Mortmain's colleagues (acquaintance, if you must) shows up for revenge. Is he after Tessa like Mortmain was? Will the Shadowhunters survive his wrath and attempt at vengeance? Will he succeed? Read to find out. Modernized, you'll see why.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note, My first Fanfic, please don't hate too harshly. I do not own any of thewe characters, they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Will's POV**

"Will!" That's Tessa, my wife. I should already know what she wants, we've been married for quite some time now, but I really have no idea what she wants.

"What is it?"

Seems like asking that was the wrong thing to do. "William Herondale, get your ass over here! The baby's coming! We need to gst to the hospital!" Well, now I feel like even more of an idiot. I really should have known.

"Coming! Do we need to get anything first?"

That was clearly the exact opposite of what I needed to say. "Just get your ass over here and help me to the car!" Yeah, ever since she found she was pregnant, she started swearing more, and got really irritable really fast.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I already got to her, and was now getting her out to the car. "Should I call everyone else? I know Charlotte and Cecily are gonna want to know. What about Sophie and Gideon?"

"You can call Cecily, she'll want to know first, but tell HER to tell everyone else. Right now, I need you, as much as I don't like to be dependant. This is hard to go through when the father is talking to his sister and friends, I hope you know."

I sighed. "Of course. Let's go. Your chariot awaits, milady."

She laughed. "How are you being so calm? Henry was literally freaking out just when he found Charlotte was PREGNANT. Imagine how he was acting when the baby actually came out."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You're right, but remember, I'm not Henry." It was a good thing we lived in the city, because it only took us about ten minutes to reach the hospital. "Now, come on. If we don't want the baby to hit his head on the asphalt when he comes out, we're gonna need to get him inside."

She laughed so hard, I swear the baby would've popped out if she didn't stop after a few seconds. "I don't think that'll happen, Will. Come on, let's go! And when are you gonna call your sister!?"

"I'll call after I get you safely inside, and with the doctors. Hurry up! We don't want little James to fall to the ground when he comes out!"

"Will, for the last time, that wo-" She stopped midsentence and groaned. That was enough for me. I scooped her up bridal style, and ran towards the hospital doors.

**Author Note, Okay, sorry to end it like that, but I have to admit, I kinda wanted to leave off like that. Not to mention, I really wanted to post this. Sorry if it sucks, I did this in probably about an hour. BTW, I made this modern because I really wanted to do the Wessa birth, but had no idea how they did births back in their time. This story still has Shadowhunters, but not in this chapter. BTW, speaking of chapters, I was actually wondering if this should be done as a one shot or not. Should it? Comment what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A big thank you to anyone who reviewed. Special thank you to Jillessa Heronstairs, for the title suggestion. Thanks to everyone who suggested I go through with the big story. To anyone who didn't like it so far, why the HELL are you still reading!? Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Tessa's POV**

Why must Will always crack jokes? Hmmm... Maybe he wasn't joking. The mere thought of that happening to little James sends a shiver down my spine. I'm still glad he was able to lighten the mood a little bit. I still have no idea how he's being so calm. At least he got me in the hospital.

Now I'm in a room. I already changed into a hospital gown, even though I honestly didn't want to. I groan in pain as James gets ready to push through. Thank God I got in here in time.

I hope Will called everyone, or at least just Cecily, like I asked. Sadly, knowing Will, he probably just went ahead and called everyone himself, anyway. Part of me is wondering if Jem will be able to come. He is a Silentbrother, so he probably can't come.

Will enters the room. "Hey, Tess. How's it going? I called Cecily, and she's literally freaking out. Her and the Lightworm are coming."

"Is that everyone you called?" I look at him questioningly. "You didn't call anyone else? You delivered the message? You actually followed orders?"

He starts laughing. "Okay, you got me. I called Charlotte, too. But I swear that's it!"

Now I start laughing. "Don't worry, I was just joking around. I still got you to come clean, tho- Oooh!" I can feel it. The baby's coming out RIGHT NOW. Good thing the nurses didn't leave quite yet.

I start sweating profusely. I think Will's hand is gonna fall of because of how hard I'm gripping it.

After a few moments, Cecily and Gabriel burst in. Cecily is jumping up and down and squealing. The sight of her makes me laugh, bringing on a bunch of pain, and causing me to moan and groan again. Will looks at her and glares. That makes me laugh again, causing more pain and groans. He turns back to me, and I glare at him as a joke. He starts laughing.

A few more seconds, and the baby comes out. Charlotte and Henry come in a few seconds later. Now James has four godparents. Everyone in the room looks extremely happy, and I smile. I look over at the nurse, and she's holding a crying baby, who's soon to be known as James William Herondale.

-_oOo_-

**Four Years Later**

**Tessa's POV**

I laugh as James struggles with the wrapping paper on his birthday presents, like he does every year. He's sitting on Will's lap. "Here, buddy, let me help you with that." Will reaches around him and creates a little rip in the paper. James gets it immediately. At least it's a start. Every other year, he'd still get a little stuck even with a tear in the paper. He could never catch on. At least now he's caught on.

Right as he gets it open, his face lights up. Turns out it's what he wanted. He grabs it and starts running around the room. Me and Will both laugh, him laughing longer.

James runs over to me, stumbles a bit, corrects himself, and runs straight into my arms. "Mommy! Thank voo!" He still has a bit of a speech problem, and Will laughs every time it kicks in. No wonder James always runs straight to me first. Oh, by the way, the present was Connect Four and a few picture books we taped to it to save the wrapping paper we use every year. He still hasn't caught on to that, yet. He doesn't catch on to much.

"You're welcome." I look at him and lower my voice. "Now, go thank your daddy. He helped buy it too."

James goes over to Will, gives him a huge hug, and says thank you with his adorable speech impediment. After he finishes, there's a knock on the door. "That must be Cecily and Gabe. I'll get it. I stand up and walk over to the door. When I get there, it's neither Gabe nor Cecy. No one is there. I'm about to turn around and close the door, when I see a slip of paper. I bend over to pick it up, and read it.

**AN: I know I left you hanging, but I kinda wanted to do that. It adds suspense and makes lots of people read more. Who's the note from? What does it say? If you want to know, read the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger last time. At least it probably drew you to read this chapter. Thanks everyone who gave me advice and encouragement. And without further ado, I bring you, chapter three.**

**Will's POV **

I was just wondering who wad at the door, when Tessa ran into the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. "What happened? Tess, who was at the door?" She was making me extremely nervous. She actually looked scared out of her mind. I haven't seen her like this since... Holy shit. "Is it Mortmain?"

Tessa looked up at me. "Will, he's back. Look." She held a sheet of wrinkled paper out at me. I took it and read it.

"We need to call Charlotte. You call her, I'll call the Clave." We both rushed out of the room, leaving James looking after us in confusion. I'll explain it to him later. He still doesn't know about Shadowhunters yet. We should tell him. Later, though.

I find my phone. Looking through my contacts, I finally find the Clave. It starts to ring on the other end, when James comes in the room. "Daddy, what's going on?"

"Ask your mother, I'm busy."

"Okay." Wait. What? Where did his speech impediment go? I didn't have much time to think about that, because someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is William Herondale. Me and my wife, Tessa Herondale, just received a note that leads us to believe that Mortmain is back."

"Who's Mortmain? You mean the guy that owned the big shipping company and got brutally murdered?"

"My goodness, you don't know? He's the guy that tried to wipe out all the Shadowhunters about ten years ago. He's also the man that tried to kidnap my wife to make a race of demon humans, and get the binding spell from his deceased father. Mortmain did so much damage, I'm surprised you didn't know, even if you're new, and I can tell you are, because I've never heard you pick up before."

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that. Sorry. I'll inform the consul. I'll tell him to meet you immediately. I'm gonna need to know where you live, so I can tell him where to meet you."

"Just tell him to meet me at the London Institute." With that said, I hung up.

**Tessa's POV**

I ran to my room immediately to call Charlotte. After a few rings she picked up. "Hey, Tessa. What's up?"

"Mortmain's back. Or at least someone working for him is. I don't know. Can you come quick? Will called the Clave, but I have no idea where he told them to meet us, or if he even asked to be met somewhere at all. Actually, just stay at the Institute, I'll call when I find where we should meet. I'll see you later. Oh! Wait! Can you call everyone else? They should know."

"Okay, if you want." Then she disconnected.

Okay... ummm... I should go talk to Will.

"Will, where are you?"

"Over here," says a voice from the kitchen. I walk over to him.

"Hey, honey. Did you reach the Clave?"

"Yeah. We need to go over to the Institute to meet with the Consul."

I pause for a bit, forgetting what I was supposed to say. Oh, yeah. "Okay, let's go. Call Charlotte, and tell her we're meeting everyone at the Institute. I'll grab the keys, you get James ready to leave."

"You know what? The consul reminds me of a duck. Never trust a duck, they're evil little cannibals. Remember the story with the pie? They'd rip your own heart out if they could."

"Stop messing around, Will. We need to go. Go on and get James ready to go."

Will left to get James ready, and I grabbed the keys and started up the car. After a few moments, he came out, got James seated in the back, and we drove off.

**AN: I wanted to add a little Will humor in, so I put in the duck part, even though it's really weak. The next chapter will be the meeting with the Clave. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing (typing, if you must) it. Good-bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to anyone that reviewed my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the other chapters as much as I have enjoyed coming up with them. If you don't like this Fanfic, I'm sorry, but I still wonder why you keep reading. Like I said last time, this chapter is about the meeting and discussion with the Consul. (I think Charlotte was the Consul when Clockwork Princess left off, but I'm going to put someone else in. Let's just say her time as Consul was over.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Tessa's POV**

When we got there, Cecily, Gabriel, Gideon, and everyone else were already there. They were all waiting in front of the Institute. "Tessa! Will! James!" Cecily ran up to James and swooped him up in her arms. "Happy birthday, buddy! Come on, I need my fives." Cecily held out her hand, and James slapped it in a high-five. "So what happened, Will? Charlotte called us to the Institute, and it sounded urgent."

"Someone that worked for Mortmain is coming for revenge. We called the Consul, and he's going to come down so we can discuss what we should do next," Will replied.

I decided I should speak up. "We're not sure whether he wants me, or to wipe out the Shadowhunters. Hell, we're not even sure if it's a man or not! Wait, did Mortmain have a wife? I honestly can't remember." I paused for a bit, trying to think. "Oh, wait. No, he didn't. That's right, he wanted to marry me. So he couldn't have had a wife. Or at least not be able to call himself an honorable man. Either way, we still need to find out who it is. I honestly don't care whether it's a man or woman, anyone willing to do this is a monster, an it. And this monster needs to get put down!"

Will looked amused. "That's hilarious, Tess. I like the way you put that. That was the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"Will, shut up. It's only noon, I'm sure it's not as funny as you think. Especially compared to the shenanigans you'll pull later. Now, come on, we need to discuss what to do now." For some unknown reason, Will just started laughing at this. "Will, what is so funny!?"

"Seriousness is hilarious, and you're being the most serious person here." I honestly have no idea why he finds everything funny.

Well, now it's my turn to mess around. "Will, don't make me get the ducks! I could get some and say they're for James's birthday. That way, you'll either have to live with them, or break our poor little son's heart. It's either the ducks, or you stop laughing, and get this meeting over with now. Choose quickly, our I'll choose myself, and you won't like it." He looked serious now.

"You wouldn't. I know you won't."

"Five... four..."

"Tess, I'm warning you. Don't do this."

"Two..."

"Okay!"

"Finally! Thank God! Now I know how to break you." I smiled and skipped away playfully. I can't skip very fast, so Will was walking right next to me.

"Oh, come on, Tess. How old are you?"

"Mentally or physically?"

Cecily came up behind us, still holding James. "What are you guys bickering about this time?" She always asks us that, but I know she's just messing around.

"Will was asking me how old I am. I'm guessing it's because I was skipping away. Either that, or the way I got him to finally come inside. I honestly don't know. Ask Will here." After I said that, Cecily looked over at Will questioningly.

"Both reasons, actually, if you must know."

I looked around for the others. "Wait, so, where are we meeting? Are we going to the library? Where is everyone else?" All of a sudden my phone rang. "What the hell? Anyone who would want to message me should be here at the Institute." I checked my phone anyway.

I gasped and nearly fell to the floor. If it wasn't for Will, I probably would have. "Will, look." I handed him my phone.

**Will's POV**

Tessa looked at her phone. She gasped and nearly fell to the floor, but I caught her. If I didn't already know who it was from, I probably would have made a joke about her winning a free something or other. "Will, look." She handed me her phone.

It said, _Don't think you can hide. I'm watching you. I have always been watching. For ten years, constant surveillance. I will get you. Mortmain will come again! Oh, and wish your son a happy birthday for me. ; )_

"Well, we know it's a girl. Only women use emoticons," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Cecily glared at me. "Will!" I swear, she turned into snake with the way she hissed and the amount of venom she put into my name.

"Jeez, I was just trying to relieve some pressure and stress. Calm down, woman."

Tessa looked up at me and smirked. "I think you're a woman, Will."

I looked at her incredulously, and threw up my hands. "What!?"

"You use emoticons, Will."

I immediately started to laugh. "Why, thank you, Tess. I do think I would look good in a dress, don't you think?" Now she started to laugh. I'm so glad the stress is gone.

Cecily looked a tad irritated, but started laughing anyway. "Okay, now let's go to the library, that's where the meetings at the Institute always are. Right, Will?"

I looked at her. "Right, Cecy. Let's go." I helped Tessa to her feet, and we went to the library. On the way, Cecily put James on the floor so he could walk on his own. I don't know why she was carrying him in the first place, he can walk perfectly fine on his own. I feel bad for her kids when she gets some, she's gonna spoil them so bad, they won't know right from left or up from down. Cecily is way too soft.

We arrived at the library, but no one was there except Henry, who walked up to us right away. "Hey, guys. Where is everyone?"

Tessa was the one that answered. "We don't know. We were hoping everyone would be here. Maybe they're outside. Henry, Will you go check? I don't know why they would still be out there." As if on cue, Charlotte burst through the door, looking completely disheveled.

"Tessa! Will! Henry! Cecily! There you are! We're getting attacked! I think they're after James! We need to get to the weapons room! Now! Let's go! Quickly, before they get inside!"

**AN: I love cliffhangers! I just remembered that Tessa and Will also had a daughter that was, like, a year younger than James. Sorry about that, let's just pretend they didn't. The next chapter is going to be about the fight against whoever the mystery person is. Will they win? Who is this person? The next chapter might be a little cliche and cheesy, just a heads up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's not that interesting at the moment, but I hope to make it more interesting soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! It warms my heart to see that people actually like my fan fiction. Like I said last time, this chapter is going to be the fight against the mystery person. I'm glad I'm getting in some action! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it.**

**Charlotte's POV**

We ran to the weapons room after I announced the attack. I hope I was wrong and they weren't after James, he's just a helpless little boy. After we ask grabbed at least one weapon, the door burst open, and a bunch of poorly made automatons rushed in, with Gabriel in one of their hands.

Cecily looked horrified. "Gabe!" She grabbed a throwing knife and threw it at the automaton holding Gabriel, causing it to stumble backwards, releasing him. When he was freed, he ran right over to Cecily and have her a huge hug. When they parted, Gabriel grabbed some weapons along with everyone else, and rushed into battle with the automatons. The only one that didn't move forward was Tessa, who was protecting James from any automatons that dared go their way. I was glad to see that James had at least a dagger in his hand, and knew how to use it.

I'd slashed through a ton of automatons, when I realized something was off. I couldn't find out what it was for awhile, then it hit me like a brick. These automatons are too easy to kill. Something was definitely wrong, and I had no idea what, until the voice came from the doorway. "Charlotte, my dear, I hope you don't get too cocky right now, this is only the first wave of automatons. These are the first ones I made, and I needed to get rid of them. If you don't back down, we're going to send the real ones soon. If you choose to back down, I'll take Tessa and the little boy, and be on my merry way. If you're going to fight back, the automatons I send out will give you no mercy, and harm may come to each of you, even the Tessa and the little kid. You wouldn't want that, would you?" His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it, at least not while under all this stress. All of a sudden one the automatons parted like the red sea, and I got a clear look at his face.

It was Gideon.

**AN: Sorry it's kinda short and doesn't have much action, I'm making this up as I go, and this was the perfect spot to end it at in my eyes. The next one will be more descriptive, with more action, I promise! The next chapter will contain the "real" automaton fight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it makes me good to know so many people like my story. Well, here it is, the automaton fight.**

**Tessa's POV**

I was really confused. "Gideon, what would you want with me and James?" I asked.

He laughed and replied with, "Well, to finish what Mortmain started, of course. You see, I need you to help me get in contact with Mortmain. I can do lots with your son, too, but I'd prefer not to reveal all my plans. Now, unless you want all your friends to die, I suggest you come with me."

"Where's Sophie?"

Sophie's face popped out from behind Gideon. "I'm right here, stupid. Where else would I be?"

"Sophie, what are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm attacking you alongside my dear husband, duh. Why are you all so stupid?"

"But why, Sophie? Why would you do this to us?"

"Funny, I thought the same thing, at first. That is, until Gideon made me realize the truth. You never cared for me. I was just a mere peasant, a servant that was good for nothing but fetching you your husband from the catacombs, and getting you food, or stoking the fire. The list goes on, and on. But if I went with Gideon, my one true love, all that would change. I wouldn't be your pet anymore. I would be free to do what I pleased, and I'd rule the world by his side. Now, enough chitchat, hand Tessa and the kid over."

"No!" I yelled. "You will never get the both of us! If I need to give myself up to save James, I will, but you won't get both of us! We will kick both your asses see if you so much as come near us!"

Gideon gave a sinister smile. "Automatons, attack."

All the monstrosities surged forward, weapons in hand. I sliced through most of them like butter, and was suddenly ththankful for all those times Will took away my book and taught me how to fight. Something was wrong, though. We were defeating them too easily. I gripped James's hand harder, and continued to slice through the automatons. Out of nowhere, Will came up and helped me fight off the automatons.

The fighting went on, and on, then I heard an ear-shattering screech.

**Will's POV**

I found my way towards Tessa, and helped her with the automatons. I fought by her side until I heard someone scream.

All of the fighting stopped at once, and I looked toward the source of the sound. Gabriel was holding my sister with a knife pressed to her throat. "Charlotte, back down and she won't get hurt."

"Lightworm, what are you doing!?" I yelled. "That's your wife, and my sister! You would hurt your own wife!? She loves you!"

"I don't give a shit if she loves me. Now, give us Tessa and the boy so we can leave. If you hand them over, no harm will come to Cecily."

"You fucking bastard." I slowly grabbed one of the throwing knifes in my back pocket. Before I knew what I was doing, I threw the knife in Gabriel's direction.

"Will, no!" Cecily screamed and threw herself at the knife. It plunged directly into her right lung.

"Cecily!" I ran to her side, and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Gwylim," she coughed out. "Protect Tessa and James. Take down Gideon."

"Cecily. Don't. Why did you jump into the blade? Why protect someone who said he didn't care that you loved him?"

"I don't know, but I just did. I wasn't thinking. Swear to me you'll take these bastards down, Gwylim. Swear it." She started coughing like mad.

"I swear I'll take them down and protect James and Tessa. Whatever it takes, I'll fulfill that promise." She smiled and coughed. I hugged her close to me. She coughed some more until I felt her go limp.

That's when the tears began to flow, and everything around me seemed to disappear, except for me and the automatons I began cutting through.

**AN I think I ended this chapter well. I hope you guys don't hate me for killing Cecy. This chapter didn't end how I first planned. I think it still went well. Thanks to those of you who stuck with me, and also those of you who reviewed. I'm so so so so thankful for reviews, because they help me to make the story better. See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN I'm not going to update as much as I used to, just to let you all know. Thank you guys for reviews, I like to hear feedback to see how I can improve and see what I'm already doing right. I did get a few complaints about me killing Cecy, and I'm sorry, but it kinda worked, so I stuck it in. Hey, someone needs to die in this story. I also might kill Gideon later. Enough useless chatter, let's get to the story.**

**Tessa's POV**

After Cecily died, Will started ruthlessly chopping down automatons. Soon later, everyone else joined in. Henry and Charlotte eventually cornered Gideon, and was able to keep him there. I stayed with James, cutting down anything that got near us. Sophie was trying to get to me and James through the automatons, while Gabriel was pushing and shoving everything in his path to get to Will. Sophie wasmy making much progress, but Gabriel was about three feet away from Will, coming from behind.

"Will!" I called out. "Gabriel! Behind you!"

Will turned as Gabriel got even closer. Eventually, Gabriel reached him, and they started fighting each other, while the automatons seemed to know that it was Gabriel and Will's fight, not theirs. I turned in time to slice some automatons reaching for James. Damn, Gideon really wanted James. Probably even more than me, which is why I need to guard him with my life.

Sophie finally reached me, after an eternity of me fighting back automatons. "You little bitch!" she spat at me. "Why don't you just give up now? We will win, even if it's not this fight. Ever hear that one saying? 'Quit while you're ahead?' We'll get you, don't worry, but first we need your son. Remember when you were taken by th Dark Sisters to be trained? We need to do that with your little boy, there. Give him to me now, and we'll go on our way, but don't, and we'll have to take you both right now. You'll all be hurt. Will is already hurt from killing his sister, and now Gabe's gonna kill him, so you and your boy will have to grieve him and Cecily both at once. Charlotte and Henry will, of course be beaten and sent to the Clave as a warning. You'll all be hurting in one way or another in the end. The choice is yours. Will you fight and hurt you and your friends? Or will you be a good girl and-" I cut her off by spitting on her cheek. "Why, you little-"

She was cut off by someone who came up beside her and pulled her closer to him. Gabriel. Sophie giggled and kissed him on the cheek. I looked over to Charlotte and Henry, who were guarding Gideon, who was tied up and gagged so he couldn't bark orders at the automatons. I looked for Will, and found him cradling his bloody arm in a corner. I turned my attention back to Sophie and Gabriel, only to find, to my horror, them kissing like their lives depended on it. It almost looked as if they devouring each other's faces. I looked back over to Gideon, and saw him watching Sophie and Gabriel in disbelief and horror.

I begrudgingly shoved my attention back to the two lovers. I swept my foot out, knocking them to the ground. They just now seemed to realize that everyone else was here, and tore away from each other. Everyone was staring at them, except Will, who had gotten back up and hacked through the rest of the automatons singlehandedly. Gabriel went for Charlotte and Henry, and Sophie turned back to me. "I'm gonna have some fun," she said, before realizing Will was coming up behind her.

Will grabbed her, and twisted her arm with a loud crack that obviously signaled broken bones. "Don't call Tessa a bitch without looking in the mirror and seeing you're a whore." He kicked the back of her knees, and she crumpled to the ground. He pulled some fabric out of his pocket, and gagged her, then tied her arms and legs up.

The loud sound of the door slamming caught our attention. Gabriel was no longer in the weapons room. Charlotte and Henry were already running after him, only to come back awhile later with nothing but a note.

They handed me the note.

_This isn't the last you'll see of me. I will be back, no doubt about it. I'll get Soph and Gid back, and this time, I'll be ready. Watch your back, Theresa Gray._

_-G_

**AN Did I end the chapter well this time? I always suck at ending chapters. They either end in enormous cliffhangers, or they just stop where I should have kept going. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next one will have Sophie's and Gideon's interrogations. Please review, I need ideas for the next one, like questions and how I should have them answer them. I also need to know any improvements I should make. Oh, and if anyone out there has read Darkest Powers, I was considering writing a Fanfic on that. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. If you PM me, I will eventually tell you what I'm writing it about. Sorry to chat your ears off there, people. See you later! ;)**


End file.
